


Baby, Now That I've Found You

by ImmortalEcstasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalEcstasy/pseuds/ImmortalEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of AU.<br/>Gabriel never died. Takes place after season seven, but with Dean out of purgatory and everything hunkydory. </p>
<p>Gabriel thanks Dean for locking his brother up by turning his beloved Impala into a human, Dean falls completely in love with her but there's no way Gabriel will let Dean have his happily ever after, it's never that easy. </p>
<p>He gave her life, he can take it away just as easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Now That I've Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a quick one shot to get me back into the Supernatural swing of things as it's been more than a while! Feedback good and bad is vital so I would really appreciate your thoughts [unbeta'd]

Dean felt so at home underneath the impala, tinkering away at his baby. He hadn't seen her for too long, he hadn't even given her a final drive before winding up in Purgatory, no, Meg drove her through a sign and now here he is, fixing her up again. 

He'd replaced the window, gotten rid of the damage, and was now doing what he did best – perfecting her. That's how Sam found him hours after he'd gone out to the garage they were renting. His hands covered in grease and a smile on his face.  
“Gabriel's here.” Sam told him with a wince.  
“Ga...Sam, Gabriel's dead.”  
“Apparently not.”  
“Ta-daa!” Gabriel yells, causing Dean to jump and bash his head on the front of the impala.

Dean didn't get to see the Impala until the next morning, Gabriel had talked and talked all night and now Dean was just tired and wanted to be with his car. He'd been forced to put her into storage and then spent god knows how long in Purgatory – Sam hadn't done a damn thing to her but toss her into a garage with a sheet over her, broken window and all.  
“You know sometimes I think you love that car more than you do any human-being.”  
Dean looked up and saw Gabriel smirking at him from the doorway.  
“Are you trying to make a point? Make it.”  
“No no no, just... wondering.”  
“Let me know how that goes.” Dean says with a nod and a sarcastic smile, stroking along her bonnet and opening the driver door. He'd hoovered away the remains of glass several times but he wanted to check he couldn't see any remainders regardless.  
Gabriel claps and laughs delightedly, “I've got it!”  
“Got what now?”  
“Dean, as thank you for locking away my brothers – and I'm not sure if I mean that genuinely or whether I hate you for it – I'm going to give you something amazing, something no one else could give you.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“I'm going to turn your car into a human.”  
“Hey! What? No--” Dean started to protest, but Gabriel had already snapped his fingers, Dean starts to move towards him when the cardoor he had been holding onto disappears, he wobbles and nearly falls only to have to catch the wobbling naked girl who was falling where the Impala had just been.  
“Woah!” Dean exclaimed as he caught her underarms, “It's okay... I got you... I got you...”  
He'd ended up falling to his knees as he caught the girl, and she landed in a heap on top of him, clearly unable to use her legs properly. Her breathing is shallow and surprised and Dean finds himself staring at her.  
Shoulder length black hair, eyes that were so blue they could rival Castiel's, milk white skin with all sorts of scars zigzagging across it, plump lips and ample breasts... some, really amazing breasts. He coughs and looks away quickly when he realises he'd been staring – it had probably been less than ten seconds since Gabriel had snapped his fingers.  
He quickly gets to his feet, making sure she's alright to sit up first and rushes across the garage, grabbing the sheet Sam had thrown over his car while Dean had been away, and runs back over to her with it, carefully wrapping her up in it. “Uh... are you okay?”  
She breathed in to speak and he could hear something rattle, “Dean...”  
His eyes widen and he quickly nods his head, taking hold of her hands to try and pull her to her feet. She stays standing for all of a second before her legs give way. But he's a little more ready this time and catches her in his arms, pressing her against his chest. Her hands find his shoulder and she looks up at him in surprise and something else Dean can't quite figure out.  
“It's okay... okay, I'm... I'm gonna lift you up, okay?”  
She doesn't show any sign of really hearing him, but he slowly reaches down and picks her up, princess-style. Her arms don't stay on his shoulders, but curl into her chest as she stares at one of her hands in awe. As he walks her to the house – moving as gently as possible – her fingers twitch and jumps a little in surprise before experimentally flexing her fingers and giving them a slow wiggle.  
“Sam... Sam?!” Dean shouts as he gets into the house, looking around and finally deciding on the sofa.  
“Dean what's.... Oh! Uh, who's this?”  
Dean opens his mouth to speak and closes it again, his eyebrows knitting across his brow as he carefully sits her down on the sofa, still wrapped in the old sheet.  
“Uh, dude... kitchen.” He says nodding and then looks down at the girl... at... the impala?  
“Hey um, just... wait here okay? Wait here.”

For all that it was confusing Dean, it didn't take a lot of explaining to Sam, and, being the sensitive kind of guy that he is, he went and sat with her while Dean freaked out in the kitchen.

“So... you're the Impala.” Sam said with a grin as he sat across from her.  
She looked him up and down and attempted to speak, she eventually managed; “Baby?”  
From the kitchen Dean could hear them and his heart lurched, his breathing deep as he leant against the counter.  
Sam's mouth twitched upwards. “are you okay?”  
She slowly nodded “It's... weird.”  
“I... can imagine.” Sam replied gently, rubbing his hands together, “Uh, Can I get you anything...or?”  
She looked down at the sheet she was wearing and then back at Sam, “John...”  
Sam blinks, completely at a loss, “Uh, Dad? He's... no longer with us, I'm sorry.”  
“Gone?”  
Sam nods.  
She looks confused, staring into her lap. The silence grows uncomfortable and Sam is just about to say something when she looks up. “Dean?”  
“Dean is...” Sam frowns and looks towards the kitchen, before shouting his brothers name. When Dean comes in he has one of Sam's red chequered shirts, it'd be big enough on the girl to be worn as a sort of dress.  
“I'm here...” Dean replied, smiling at her. “Sam, could you give us a minute.”  
Sam looked surprised, and eyed his top, and her sheet, suspiciously before he slowly left the room.

Sam had nothing to worry about, Dean treated her the way you would a child as he gently dressed her and moved her hair from her face.  
“What do you remember?” He asked gently, as he'd finished the last button on Sam's shirt, his hands resting dangerously on her upper thighs.  
“Everything.” She whispered immediately, having mastered the 'speaking' part of being human.  
“Sal, and then John, then you. The... possessions... the crash, the crash when I thought you died... and then you fixed me...and then you...” She frowned, “You attacked me.”  
Dean moved his hands from her thighs, blushing guiltily.  
“I'd never had anything wrong with me until I met you.” She said honestly, “But you always built me back up, always... loved me. Even after you hurt me.”  
Dean nods, and tells her in a rough voice that “Yeah.” he'd always loved her.  
They stay silent for a moment before she slowly says his name.  
“Uh huh?”  
“Why'd you always put the lego back?”  
“You... didn't seem right without it.”  
She puts a hand to her chest, and rubs it ruefully. “I don't like it.”  
“Wha... What, you mean you have lego in you?!”  
“In my vents... my... my... lungs?”  
“Shit, sorry.”  
She nods and gives him a rueful smile by way of accepting his apology.  
“What happened to John?”  
Dean turns white and shakes his head, “He died.”  
“Mary died, didn't she? That night what the three of you sat on my bonnet, and then I started hunting.”  
“Yeah.”  
She swallows, “Adam's dead.”  
“Yeah. Well... sort of.”  
She blinks and her face seems to drop and Dean scowls – because that's what Dean does when he's confused.  
“You know you look a lot like Tessa.”  
“Who?”  
“A Reaper who helped us once or twice.”  
She looked at her hands again, “I don't know what I look like...”  
Dean's eyes widen and then he quickly goes over to the wall, taking the mirror down because he wasn't sure she could stand up to see. He held the mirror in front of her and she spent an age pulling at her face and examining herself.

While Dean talked with her, Sam went to the garage and tidied up the contents of the car that had scattered across the garage floor. Careful to hide the guns. He threw away the cup and stashed the ID's in his pocket and put Dean's jacket over his shoulder. He didn't know what to do with the licence plates that had just fallen to the floor, so he put them on the shelf. Last of all he picked up the small army man that had been stuck in the ashtray for god knows how long. He pockets it and heads back inside. They'd dealt with stranger things before, Sam thought. Particularly when Gabriel was involved.

In the end they called her 'Baby' because it was what she was used to. It felt too... sexual, for Sam. For awhile he felt awkward saying it.  
“I'm Dean's, Sam. But that doesn't mean I don't love you too. You looked after me when he couldn't and I'm a home to you as much as him.”  
Sam frowned and nodded, “apart from the iPod dock...”  
“It didn't bother me.” She whispered, and winked at him – she was quickly getting the hang of all the human stuff.

But a few weeks later they've run out of idea's to change her back. They had no one to go to for help, Cas was still his insane self and everyone else was gone.  
“we could ask Crowley?” Sam suggested but Dean wouldn't hear of it, and after a while he shot down any and all of Sam's suggestions. He no longer looked for a way to get his car back.

Sam should have seen it coming – Dean began to fall silent when she walked in the room, stare at her. She spent the first few weeks in their clothes, because they were certain they'd turn her back.  
It was when Sam came home and found her in fitted, female, clothing that he gave up on looking for a way to get the car back, and started getting to know her.

It was a long time coming when Sam saw Dean and Baby come out of his room, wrapped in towels – laughing and dripping water. He'd expected to see them holding hands every second a lot sooner, but it eventually happened. He couldn't be jealous. Dean was the happiest he'd ever seen him.

The awkward conversation that Dean had with him was a little unexpected. But Sam rebuked his excuses and just told his brother that it was good to see him happy. Sam eventually thought that Gabriel turning Baby human was the best thing to ever happen to Dean.

She asked questions often. About snippets of conversations from years ago that she hadn't heard all of. She asked about the people who'd rode inside her and what happened to them. But she eventually learned not to ask about Bobby.

The first argument they had was when Dean suggested they get a new car, they couldn't carry on without one. Baby was furious. Sam heard the commotion from downstairs as Baby threw anything she could reach at Dean. He'd closed the door and quickly escaped the house, and Sam took her up a cup of coffee.

He knocked gently on the door and heard her growl at him – her growl sounded like her engine used to.  
“It's Sam.”  
The growling stopped and she made a small “Oh...” sound, which he understood meant 'Come in'.  
He saw her lying on the bed, she was wearing his red chequered shirt, the first item of clothing she'd ever worn as a human, she only wore it on the days she was miserable. To begin with their had been many, human emotions were too much for her and she'd sobbed and sobbed about wanting to be on the road again. Sam hadn't seen her wearing it since Dean had first held her hand.  
“You know he doesn't understand.” He told her gently as she sat up and took the mug from his hands – her face was streaked with tears.  
“How can he want another car?” She whispered, “Am I not enough for him?”  
“Baby... you're not a car any more.”  
“Yes I am Sam.” She insisted, “I hate it when he's been in another car you can smell it on him.” Her nose wrinkles in disgust and her lips tighten. “How dare he.”  
“He doesn't see getting a new car the way you do you know. He doesn't see it as... cheating or anything. He doesn't see you as the impala any more. Not as a car anyway. You're...”  
“His 'girlfriend'.” She spat, shaking so much with rage that coffee tipped from the mug and rolled down her hand, leaving red streaks behind it, “Crap!” She cursed putting the mug down and spilling more coffee over her hand and the sheets as she did so.  
“But... you don't want to go back do you?”  
“To being his car?” She asked, and then fell silent, confused. After a while she said “I don't know. I... I just don't want him to get another one. I like being human, I do, and if I went back to being a car I couldn't... I wouldn't feel any more. When I turned human those emotions and memories rushed into me in one foul swoop... I hadn't felt them when I was a car. I hadn't felt anything.”  
“So what's the issue with Dean getting a new car? The car won't... feel anything.”  
“No, but he loved me when I was a car, he could love another.”  
Sam shook his head, “He loves you, Baby. Always has. He's never loved another car like he loved you, he's not about to start. I promise.”

So they got a new car, a 1968 Dodge Charger in black. Baby hated the car instantly – but she felt much better once Dean had fucked her into the back seat. She remembered how jealous she'd felt of the angel but now it was her turn and she was telling the car Dodge in no uncertain terms that Dean was hers.

After that there were no arguments, though Baby always insisted he had a shower if he'd been in the Dodge before he could touch her, and her nose would wrinkle when she walked past his jacket – which apparently wreaked of the dodge no matter how many times Dean cleaned it.

Baby had two birthdays. The day she'd rolled off the production line, and the day she'd become human. For the first, the boys took her paint-balling.  
“This is so much fun!” She'd said with bright eyes when she caught up with Sam behind a pain-battered wall. “Is this what hunting it like?!”  
“Nothing like it.”  
“Well it's more run getting shot at when you can shoot back.” She said with a wink, laughing as she raced on to the next wall, her gun against her chest.

Her second birthday was a week away, and it felt more important. Her first birthday. One year of being truly alive. Dean has no idea what he's going to do for it. He eventually settles on buying her a ring. Which Sam thinks is presumptuous.

The day before her birthday though, Gabriel shows up.  
Baby was in the garage, she liked it in there. She'd fashioned one of her old license plates into a belt, the night before. Dean had had a lot of run watching her parade around in it and she was in the garage now, looking at the second one. Wondering what fun they could have with it when she heard the rustling of feathers that came with an angel's arrival.  
“Cas?” She asked, turning round, jumping backwards when she saw it was Gabriel. “Hello!.” She choked. Her whole body seizing up in fear and the numberplate slipped through her fingers with a clatter. The last time she had seen Gabriel there had been so much pain and confusion. He turned her human and she was grateful for that but her fear outweighed her gratitude by miles.  
“Your boyfriend home?”  
“In the house.” She whispered, her hand trembling.  
He nodded and clicked his fingers – and Baby was gone. In her place was the Black Chevrolet Impala.

When Gabriel took Dean out into the garage he was stunned, he was so beyond stunned that he couldn't even be angry.  
“Why?” He choked, running his hand lovingly across the bonnet.  
“I thought you might be fed up. Want your Baby back.”  
Dean shook his head, “Back?? She was my Baby, she was... she was Baby.”  
Gabriel shrugged, “I guess I could turn her back, but I don't know, she's less argumentative this way.”

And then Gabriel was gone and Dean spent months in a deep depression, he didn't leave the car alone. He smoothed out a few scars he hadn't known were there before seeing them on her milky-white skin. He got new tires so that her legs and wouldn't have those gravelly scars on. He even cracked open the vents and removed the bits of lego, lovingly putting them in his jacket pocket.

Sam promised he'd find Gabriel, get him to turn Baby back. But Dean didn't do anything other than hang the ring he'd planned on giving her round a chain, and putting it on her rear-view mirror the way you would an air freshener. He talked to her all the time. He told her all the things he missed and how he was sorry he'd ever got that other car. He even drove her. She'd spoken to him about her favourite roads and the things she loved about the way he drove her. He drove her on the roads she'd talked about and he drove the way she loved. He polished her until she shone. He even considered getting rid of his and Sam's initials which he'd found as nasty scars on her back. But she had loved them, so he kept them.  
It was a year since she turned back when Gabriel showed up. Two years since he'd changed her into the most beautiful woman Dean had ever known.  
“Change her back.”  
Gabriel looked at him and grinned, putting his arm around Dean and leading him away from the garage, and baby. Who was safely tucked up in a soft blue blanket that Baby had loved when she was human. “I'm going to. But she won't look the same as she did.”  
“I don't care.”  
“Okay Dean, I'll turn your car human again. And he'll have all those memories, memories of your car and your lover and this past year of care and affection.”  
“That's all I want.”  
Gabriel blinks and grinned.  
“Wait! Did you say _he_??”


End file.
